Gender Swap
by GECOgally
Summary: Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy find themselves in an alternate universe! NO OFFICIAL PAIRING YET. tell me in a comment who should be with who Jeremy POV


**Jeremy POV:**

It was not the kind of day to be outside. The rain was storming down on us, and there even was a hint of lightning. Odd and I were stuck inside instead of physical education, and we were learning about the rules of soccer. For the tenth time. Odd stared out the window and kept making groaning noises. They were too quiet to be heard by the class, but loud enough so I could hear them.

"Odd." I said under my breath, "We know very well that we cant go to Lyoko today."

Odd's eyes rolled up and he made a small whining noise. He looked a lot like a two year old that was denied a puppy.

"Della Robbia, is there something you with to share with the class?" Jim said.

"Why does it _have _to raiiiiiiin." Whined Odd. The class erupted with laughter.

After class we all met at lunch. Yumi and Ulrich sat next to each other, and I sat by Odd, who was picking at my plate. We leaned in to talk to each other without the others hearing us.

"Jeremy, we saw that tower, and we couldn't get to it. We have to go back." Ulrich said.

"Yeah," Odd added, "Plus the rain won't get us in the factory."

It was true that last time we went to Lyoko we saw a tower and we were unable to deactivate it. I suppose that it wouldn't hurt too much to just go in once. But I worry about the thunder, it might cause a problem in the system.

"I guess so, we have a day off tomorrow, we can go then." I said.

"The faster we get the tower deactivated the better." Said Yumi. "We should go in tonight."

This was a dangerous idea, but I agreed, tonight it is then.

That night we hustled through the rain until we came across the factory. We entered and I turned on the machine. I left it on while I went to the scanners. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were all ready. They were surprised to see me.

"What's the deal?" asked Odd.

"I want to see if there is a way to tell where you are in Lyoko without me telling you." I held up the little gadget I had been working on. "This is like a compass, it can say where someone is when they go through." I went inside the fourth scanner and placed it on the ground. "When you are teleported in, you usually lose anything you are holding, so it makes sense to see if this scans on it's own."

I'm about to step out of the scanner when I hear a loud crack of lightning. I see the others disappear behind the doors of the scanners, and then my door closes. All I see a flash of light. Is this how being scanned feels? I don't feel myself warping anywhere. As soon as it has started it stopped. The doors of the scanner opened and I step out. The others follow me.

"What just happened?" Asked Odd.

They all look to me.

"I suppose the lightning struck and caused the scanners to activate without my assistance. Obviously the strike was not strong enough, and it only flared for a moment." I cleared my throat.

"It is too dangerous for us to try again, we might as well call it a night." I said.

Everyone agreed, and we made our way back to the school.

I take out my keys at my door. I try to open the lock, but the key does not fit. That's funny, I'm sure it's my room.

I must have someone else's keys. I go to Odd and Ulrich's room to find them having trouble with their keys too.

"What the heck?" Said Odd frustrated.

"My door doesn't open either." I say.

We look at each other.

"Now what?" asks Ulrich.

I would offer to go ask Yumi if her key is working, but that would be going into the girl's dorms. At night. Oh well, nothing else seems to be coming to thought.

"We should go see Yumi." I say.

We are about to turn and leave when we hear a sound. It is the sound of two girls talking.

"Whether you like it or not I have every right to keep him." One voice says.

"Oh? Would you like it if I got a bunny rabbit?" Says the other.

We then hear the sound of sniffing and then a loud laughing sound. It sounds a lot like a hyena. Who on earth would be walking around with a hyena?

"What is it Mr. Giggles? Hear something?" the first voice says.

"That mangy thing probably heard a succulent squirrel." Says the second voice.

Out from the shadow comes a spotted dog. Oh no, that's not a dog someone really _is _walking around with a hyena.

A girl rushes forward and wraps her arms around its neck. She looks up at us and we see her face.

She has blonde spiky hair, with a purple blotch. She has Odd's eyes, Odd's nose, even Odd's huge mouth. To make things short, she looks exactly like Odd. She looks at me first, then to Ulrich, then to Odd. Her eyes stay there.

"Who?" She manages to choke out.

We are just as surprised as she is to see us.

"Odette!" **(He, he, he, get it?) **Shouts the second voice.

Out from the shadows comes a exact look-alike of Ulrich. She looked at us and stopped dead as well.

"Hey Einstein," I could hear Odd whispering in my ear. "Where are we again?"


End file.
